


It Cannot Be Helped

by Awishana



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Blackouts, Breakups, Confused Goku, Divorce, Doubt, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, Emotional, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, Goku doesn't understand, Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Out of Character, Past, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad Vegeta, Self-Hatred, Sorry if I didn't get the character right, Stress, They both like eachother, Trauma, Vegeta is lost and confused, illusion, slight PTSD, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:43:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awishana/pseuds/Awishana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bulma has broken up with Vegeta, due to his lack of communication and just being a shitty parent. Chi-Chi has left Goku for never being home or taking care of his family, and for... other reasons.</p><p>Goku is leaving elsewhere, though Vegeta still stays with Bulma, so he can "redeem himself as a parent to Trunks". Goku, being encouraged by Bulma, spends his time with Vegeta, and they enjoy each other's company. They train with eachother, and go palces with eachother. Bulma is happy that Vegeta has bonded so much with Goku, and Gohan is glad that his dad has befriended that sayain prince. He's glad his father is happy.</p><p>They both know that they need eachother, though haven't quite realized their need... Can Goku find out what's wrong with Vegeta? Can Vegeta push away his thoughts, pride, and past to truly be happy with the other sayain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We're Lost, Aren't We?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> This is something I typed up on a whim, and it may not make a whole lot of sense... but I hope it is still worth the read! <3

Blue, green, and in between. Colours enveloped and swirled, orange and black splotches dancing through his vision. He was alone, the echoing and warped sounds of a strong breeze, heavy breathing, and muffled attacks. He couldn't focus, he didn't know where he was, or how he got here. He was trapped in his mind, for now. His thoughts pushed away all noise, sound over sound and sight over sight. Flashes of memories piled over one another, blocking the previous veiw. Voices of his past assaulted his ears. Freiza, Kakarott, Bulma, and others..he could recognize their faces through the rapidly changing moments. His head hurt, his body hurt. Everything was happening at once, _too much, too fast, toomuchtoofasttoo-_

An echoing slap yanked Vegeta away from his thoughts and he quickly found himself traveling through air at an intense speed. He crashed head first into rock. The edge of a deep ridge leading to a vast ocean polluted by several more small islands. What the hell happened? Wait... how did he get here, in the middle of nowhere. It looks like one of the areas Kakarott goes to spar with him at..

"Woah! Are you alright Vegeta? I didn't think I hit ya that hard!" A booming voice laughed. Where is it? Kakarott? "Hnn what the hell Kakarott.. why don't you give me a heads up next time." The smaller fighter growled as he removed himself from the rock, ruble crumbling to the water below. "Haha, sorry 'Geta." The larger sayain shrugged with smile. Why does he always smile? Augh..

"Hey, Vegeta?"  
"Hm."  
"Are you alright? I mean, you seem really out of it, you were fine when we started, but.."  
"I'm fine, you don't need to bother me with your worry."  
"But I can't help but worry when you're pulling a face like... that right there!"

Vegeta's eyes darted to the hand that suddenly came near to his face. Wait, oh.. He didn't realize he was frowning like that. No matter. "You can talk to me, 'Geta, y'know that right? Did something happen? Are you hungry?" The look on Kakarott's face showed hints of concern, but he still had a goofy grin pasted on his face. Vegeta let out a gruffy hmph and gave a non-threatening glare to his rival. "Haha, sorry 'Geta." He gave a waiting look to the proud sayain, but also a knowing one. "I'm am a hungry though, I wouldn't mind getting something to eat." Vegeta looked around, still airborne. Kakarott's expression changed to relief and joy. 

"Aw sweet!"  
"How long have we been out here anyway? It doesn't seem that late, Kakarott."  
"Ahh, I donno. I left from Chi-Chi's at around 5 this morning, but I don't know what time it is now."  
"Why were you over there?"  
"Chi-Chi wanted to go out with her dad, so I held down the fort with Goten."  
"Hn."

The sayain prince lowered his head to look down at the water. Suddenly dropping the conversation, The taller fighter turned to fly off. He looked back at Vegeta "I'll see ya later!" And he began to fly away.

Vegeta glared daggers at Kakarott's back as he left. What is going on? How much of today does he actually remember? He knew he must of dropped out during their spar, but he never had it this bad before. He can't believe he lost it. But... Kakarott seems out of it as well. _I couldn't have possinly hurt his feelings, could I? But I said nothing to offend him!_

The shorter fighter flung himslef torwards the fading streaks of visible ki to catch up to the other sayain. "Hold it, where are you going in such a rush?" Vegeta called to the other.

"I-uh-I didn't know you wanted me to go with you. It seems like you want to be alone for now."  
"Nonsense, I don't mind. You are acting strange."  
"Well, so are you!"  
"I don't know what you're talking about Kakarott."  
"You were being all wierd during our spar and you won't tell me why! Did.. I upset you? If I did I'm super sorry and didn't mean to.."  
"It was nothing, and has nothing to do with you Kaka." _But it does...doesn't it?_  
"Oh.."  
"Don't look so down, it doesn't suit you." 

Vegeta smirked at the confused glance he received from Kakarott. But was it necessary to say that? "Let's just go eat, stupid" the shorter warrior punched the taller jokingly in the shoulder and began to take the lead. "H-hey! Wait for me!" The sayain dressed in orange laughed and followed the other.


	2. I Can't Help It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter! Before we start.. I would like to say that I will be posting a new chapter per week after this update. So if you want to stay up to date then please subscribe!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Vegeta took them to a small restaurant, and of course he knew he would ended up paying for it. They received several worried looks from the staff and others dining due to the amount of food they ordered, but tbe two ignored them and ate in a pleasant silence. There was nothing for the two to speak about. 

Vegeta may have kept his hardened look on the outside, but inside he was very content with being with Kakarott, being his...friend. He never thought that he could ever have a relationship, friendship or otherwise. He used to be so fueled about surpassing his rival! He still is, of course, but it has faded more into a bond. The saiyan prince found him self feeling the need to be around the other. Vegeta knew that Kakarott always had his back, and he had his. They rarely agreed, but they could read eachother, their emotions and stress.

As Vegeta's thoughts pressed on he noticed a shift in the atmosphere, and suddenly... he dropped. Everything blurred over, the voices around him warped, he tried to shake it off, but it persisted. He began to shake. He felt a firm hand grip his shoulder, but soon it numbed into nothing, he no longer knew where he was. Memories of Kakarott, every moment, his face blurred with the rest of the scenes. His voice called to him, but he knew it wasn't real. He began to shout. He just wanted to eat, dammit! 

Suddenly, the flashing scenes froze and darkened from sight. Vegeta's thoughts haulted as the colours dimmed and one memory towered before him. He recognized it very well. Vegeta from the past lay crumpled on the ground, trembling hand reaching for the nearest figure looming above him. Just seeing what was playing before him made him tremble with hatred.

Soon the muffled cries of his past were stopped with his death, a beam shot straight through his chest and soon he stilled. Freiza had killed him, Kakarott had watched. Vegeta felt tears slip down his cheek, he hated think of Freiza, he hated that all he was property, a slave, taken away from his life. He began to yell again. The after image of the evil ruler turned to face him, and smiled menacingly. "I hate you! I HATE YOU! I.." _Pull yourself together..hah.. it's not real!_ he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to focus.. "It's not real, it's not real, it's not.. you're not..."

Vegeta opened his eyes again to see everything regaining colour and structure. The inner restaurant came into view, but something was wrong..different. Vegeta's head was drumming with noise, and all eyes where on him. The other people dining were circled around him and staring bullets into his shaking form. He soon realized that he was laying down on the ground. Two chairs were on there side, as well as a table. There was someone surrounding him, kneeling down beside him. _They are so warm..._

"Hey.. shhh, you're okay." The voice was soft and soothing, but he recognized it.  
"What the-get away from me, you!" The shorter fighter pushed the other away and quickly got up, though it took a lot to keep his balance at first. _What happened? Why am I.. This is frustrating._ Why the hell did Kakarott think it was okay to hold him like..like he was fragile! Vegeta growled and ran outside, leaving Kakarott on his knees. His ki was jumping around and he couldn't control his anger. How embarrassing! _What did I do in there? How long has it been?_

Vegeta knew he was being followed, but that pushed him to go faster. He didn't want to talk right now, he wanted to be alone. "Vegeta!" The voice rung through his ears. The fighter in blue turned to face the other. _Why did I stop moving.. why do I want to hear what he says? I want to leave!_

"What?!" He yelled a little louder than intended.  
"W-what's wrong? What happened back there?"

Vegeta just stared, he had no response for the taller saiyan. He looked down at the city below them. It was beautiful, bustling with lights.

"'Geta... you've been acting really weird, it's scaring me." _Ha!_  
"Why should you care about my health?"  
"I donno it's just. I thought we were close and you blocking yourself from me it's.. It's not right. You are obviously not alright Vegeta. You can talk to me about it.."  
"No, I cannot."  
"Why not? You can trust me, Vegeta."  
"I just can't, Kakarott."  
"You can't keep this bottled up Vegeta! It's hurting you!"  
"Just _WATCH_ me!" 

Vegeta glared at Kakarott and mouthed _don't follow me_ before flying away as fast as he could. He knew the taller could easily chase after him, but he didn't care. He wasn't ready to face him yet. Vegeta wasn't ready to admit his feelings, trying to turn them into hate once more. He can't possibly fall for the other saiyan, he had only recently broke up with Bulma, after all! _It has only been one year, how could I have replaced someone like that in one year..?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip Vegeta @ himself
> 
> Goku doesn't understand what's wrong.


	3. It's Only Starting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta is still trying to be a lonely fish, but his own frustration is pulling him to a sort of acceptance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter. Not much is happening, but some things will come by soon!
> 
> Enjoy! :]
> 
> I'm also very sorry for any grammar errors! I'll try to fix them asap!!

~~  
Bulma had broken up with Vegeta months ago, saying that he's welcome to stay and try to be a good father to their children, but that their dance had lost its flavour. Bulma wanted to find someone who would actually 'make memories with the family'. It really had hurt Vegeta, but he knew this would come, he always knew he would cause this, he knew that their relationship would end tattered, and did nothing about it. He couldn't bring himself to apologize, but Bulma knew.

All he really had done for the first few months was mope in his room, and think. All he did was think. In his sleep he began reliving memories, waking up shaking with fear or anger, sure this had happened for years, but the dreams suddenly began to affect him, and he remembered them more vividly than ever before. He didn't know what caused them. But he refused to seek help.

Soon Kakarott began visiting him.. a lot. They would spar almost every day. Vegeta appreciated whenever Kakarott stoped by, though he'd never say it aloud.  
~~  
Vegeta stopped quickly when he felt he was far enough away from where he ditched Kakarott. _Ditched.._ Vegeta's stomach twisted and his head stung. He felt bad about leaving? But it was Kakarott's fault for being all on top of him! It's none of his business! _What even happened? I just..lashed out on the poor idiot. Just, don't think about it..._

~~

Two weeks passed and the occurrences of the restaurant had not been mentioned. Goku and Vegeta hadn't talked since. They only had one spar since then, and it was harsh and uncontrolled. Kakarott had left before long.

Bulma bought Vegeta some stress balls and puty to help prevent more broken glasses and twisted utensils. The stress balls didn't last, and Vegeta found no relief from the other objects. 

Vegeta had even tried to talk to Bulma without giving his crush away.. He felt strange throughout the entire exchange, but it helped calm him to know that Bulma understood..  
  _"So.. you want to know if you like someone? Well, how exactly do you feel about them?" She smirked, leaning up against the kitchen island._  
_"I don't know! I just know that he-THEY are, uh, how do say it?" Vegeta slouched over in a pink kitchen chair, groaning._  
_"Speciaaaal~?"_  
_"Important."_  
_"Same thing, silly."_  
_"How do I act? What do I do? HOW do I get RID of it?"_  
_"You don't get rid of, 'Geta. You embrace it. It's so rare to find that feeling, and if you're feeling it, even more rare! Do you know if 'they' like you back?"_  
_"I don't! ..know, if he does..ugh!.. I mean.."_  
_"AhaaHA! It IS a guy! I must say, I'm impressed! I woulda never of guessed."_  
_"Shut up."_  
_"Haha, sorrrry 'Geta. But like I said, go for it! But be careful, and don't give your hopes up. And I want you to know that I support you, and I'm glad that you found someone. I wish you'd tell me who this handsome man is though."_  
_"Whatever.. and...thanks..." Vegeta pushed himself up and went off to his room for the night. She replied with a smile and a muffled laugh. They shared one last look of reassurance before turning in._

So now Vegeta woke to a new day, the sun peeking through the curtains blinding him. He sat on the edge of the bed, stretching out his arm and scanning the room. He had the dreams again, but this time they were far more fuzzy than those that he had lately. "Thank kami... I don't have to remember it.." Vegeta shrugged on his casual outfit, a dark red tank top with a charcoal leather jacket over it and jet black jeans. He hadn't worn this outfit in a while, since all he done for the past few weeks is have his "last" spar with Kakarott and sit in bed, whenever he tried to do something else, his head would ache and his mind would scream fo him to go back to his room. Today he ignored his senses, he was going out for air... and the possibility of learning about what Kakarott has been up to.

After breakfast with Bulma and Trunks, Vegeta walked out and past the Capsule Corp. building and wandered through the city aimlessly. He didn't know what to do with himself. Bulma said that she can't sleep with his constant yelling and screaming from his room, he didn't know what the hell she was talking about, and then she began to talk to him about his dreams. He fled the conversation, by jumping out the window, he knew should have stayed to hear her out... but he was already running down the sidewalk, and wasn't willing to turn back. Vegeta's thoughts began to flow in his mind... 

This is a start. But that's just what it is, a beginning to..something, he knew getting through this in one piece wouldn't be easy, and that he had to tread cautiously. But..Kakarott? Vegeta still did not want to understand how he felt, he did not want to have to do something about it. But he had to! Even if it goes to shit, it would get this over with! Just imagining rejection from Kakarott made him shake with emotion, sadness..or anger.. betrayal? For what? Why did he feel this way? _It's all sosososos stupid! I feel like I need to.. protect him. That I need to be near him. I want to hold him. This is frustrating. I've NEVER felt this way before so why NOW?_ Vegeta sighed and slowed his pace. How far had he gotten already? _No more than five minutes should have passed, so not far._


	4. Stay Strong, Fallen Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta's not alone...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for grammar errors, I'll fix them asap!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter! <3

During Vegeta's sessions in his gravity room, the atmosphere was clogged with tension. He hated it. He just wanted to let all of his frustration go, and he did with every punch thrown, imagining it being thrown at the other's lovely...no. It wasn't enough. He still couldn't imagine getting the words out, Vegeta just couldn't seem to communicate, not even to himself. 

Vegeta's thoughts provided a shield from the people pushing and shoving him down the sidewalk. He ignored his surroundings, though still on alert. He just needed to figure out something to help him with Kakaro-Umph! Vegeta stumbled back and was jerked back onto his feet by firm hands grasping onyo his collar. "Hey, watch it! What do think you're doin-" Vegeta looked up to see Gohan, looking back with nervous concern. 

"Oh, it's _you_ "  
"O-oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Vegeta!"  
"Whatever, it's fine."  
"Well, uh, it's quite a surprise to see you up and about. We haven't seen you over at our place in a while!"  
"Hm."  
"My dad's been awfully worried about you, Vegeta."  
" _Really_ now?" He almost smirked.  
"Yeah, he thinks he really upset you. Something about a..a restaurant?"  
"That fool."  
"Huh?"  
"He did nothing. Tell him that for me, Gohan." He chuckled, _Kakarott was worried_  
"S-sure. Anyway, I have to go. Piccolo is expecting me! It was nice to see you!"

Vegeta nodded in response and watched the young half-breed jog down the sidewalk until he was out of veiw. Vegeta let a smirk crawl onto his face, his spiky, black-brown hair twisting around in the wind and brushing across his face. Kakarott was worried, sure this boiled the saiyan prince's blood, but it also soothed it and made his heart pump blood in quick and short beats. What was Kakarott doing to him?

As quick as a flash of lightning a face popped into his mind, and not Kakarott's. Vegeta growled and stopped walking. Not now, please. The milky pale face flashed again, with a dark grin on it's face. "Freiza..no" Vegeta's legs weakened under his weight. He had to go, right _now_.

Vegeta powered up and bolted into the air, ignoring the gasps of citizens. Once at Capsule Corp., he was relieved when he saw the window he left through earlier was open and climbed into the dining area. No one was around. Bulma was probably downstairs working on her personal projects, and Trunks was at school at this time. 

He sighed heavily and walked into the nearby bathroom. He twisted the sink knob for cool water and scooped it in cupped hands. He splashed water on his face continuously until he was sure the nasty aura he felt dispersed. He looked up at the mirror, relaxing when he saw himself in the reflection. He looked down at the bathroom tile and chuckled to himself "Stop freaking out.."

He turned back up to the mirror and gasped, his body tensing once more, and his blood ran cold. He began to tremble, and sweat started to bead. His reflection was still present, but behind his right shoulder stood another figure. Vegeta's breathing became panicked. "No no no nonono, you.are.dead. Leave me alone, LEAVE ME ALONE." The reflection of Freiza chuckled and smirked. 

"You really thought you could get rid of me? I'll never stop owning you, your my property, my _slave_ , remember?"  
"NO, SHUT UP! YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME ANYMORE! YOU FUCKING MONSTER! I HATE YOU!"

The dead ruler chuckled again, anger and fear setting off like bombs inside of Vegeta. "Burn in hell." He punched the mirror with full force, shards flying back at him, slicing through his flesh. Vegeta was panting heavily, fist covered in thin streaks of fresh blood. Vegeta turned his head to see that he was indeed the only one in the bathroom. He looked back at the sink, and began to clean himself up and remove the mirror shards from the ground and his skin.

...

He silently walked to his room and locked the door behind him. He sat on the edge of his bed, face beginning to regain colour. Vegeta glared at the floor as thoughts raced through his mind. _Why does this keep happening to me? He's dead! You can't let a dead fool ruin your happiness! This sort of...trauma is inexcusable!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy, I hope you like the story so far. If you're interested, me and my friend gotieridan [Tyler] are doing a collab fic! It's based off the stuff we talk about Raditz, my bby. It's not too far in yet, but it's gonna be real cute later on. It's called Raditz's Road to Redemption! Check it out if you want! <3


	5. Please, Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice.. relaxing mid-day of colouring for a confused and irratated Vegeta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahah, sorry I suck at this.
> 
> (I'll fix grammar errors asap!)

_This isn't normal! You are a prince! Those of royalty should not become weak like this! Rebuild yourself!_ Vegeta's thoughts paused with the door to the complex opening and promptly being shut. _I can't let thoughts against myself affect me. I know better!_

He recognized Bulma's scent instantly. Vegeta then sensed her making her way through the kitchen to the bathroom in that following hallway. He heard her gasp and shout, "Oh kami, what happened to the wall!?" A pause "Vegeta? What _happened_ in here?" He followed her presence to his door. He saw the door knob twist and fail to open his door. Then a swift knock. 

"..Vegeta?"  
"I heard you the first time."  
"Okaaayy, can I come in then?"  
Vegeta let of a _umph_ and walked to the door, twisted the lock and opened the door.  
"What is it you want?" He looked at Bulma with frustration and confusion.  
"I want to know what happened in my bathroom." She threw him an accusing glare  
"Nothing." He averted his gaze from the angry woman in front of him.  
"So, you just punched through the mirror and wall for the laughs then?"  
"Maybe." He shrugged.  
"Come ooon, 'Geta. Don't be difficult!"  
"I _don't want to talk about it_." Vegeta bit out the words.  
"O..kay. Anyway, here." Bulma dropped the subject to avoid further difficulties with the prince. 

Her anger faded and soon was replaced with kind assurance. Bulma pulled a book and a small box out of her yellow leather bag that hung loosely over her shoulder. "I saw them at the shopping center I was at today and I thought it would help keep you occupied for a while!" She handed the book to him first. It was titled, _Supportive and Therapeutic Colouring Book for Adults_ in bold cursive. Then the box, they were full of colouring pencils and markers.

"Woman, I have no use for these!"  
"Well, while you're here moping around you have to have at least _something_ to do."  
"I'm only here because I don't feel like going out. I can leave at any time." She ignored him.

Vegeta looked hard at the supplies. "Each page has an activity to do while you colour, like 'write down 3 things you like' or 'what dreams did you have last night', I thought it would help since the stress balls didn't last long. Haha!" Bulma offered a supportive smile to the saiyan prince.  
Giving in to the other's kindness, he decided to try to not be as rude and ungrateful as possible.  


"Hm. Uh, thanks. I.. really appreciate it." He glared at the book, but not angrily, it was more interest than anger.  
"It's no problem, 'Geta! I have to head out and pick up Trunks from school soon, and tomorrow he's going to be hanging out with Goten so I was wondering if you'd take him for me. I have an important meeting with my parents and staff scheduled all morning tomorrow."  
"Hm."  
"Thanks a bunch, 'Geta!" She said before waving and leaving the complex once more.

Vegeta sighed and placed his gifts on the bed, looking them over. _It's worth a shot.. I had nothing else planned for today anyway._ He opened the book to the first colouring page, It pictured swirls and spirals, shapes and lines. The words _Stay Strong_ in the center. On the back of the page, it talked about how to help with depression and stress through... hugging. It directed step by step on how to "properly hug". 

"Like I'd ever take this shit advice."  
_Who would let you hug them anyway? Ha! It's not like I would even want to! Disgusting!_ He dug his dull nails into his arm, relishing in the seering pain it gave him. Vegeta couldn't keep the thoughts away, it always ended with the taller sayain poking his head into his mind, or the prince getting far more upset than he should. Vegeta shook himself and forced all of his focus onto the flimsy book in front of him. Ignoring the millions of sentences, stories, forming in his head, he turned back to the actual colouring part of the pamplet. 

He opened the box and poured its contents out onto the bed. An array of pencils and markers spilled out. He picked up an orange marker, and began to fill in circles. _Snap!_ Vegeta looked down at his now red hand, the marker in pieces in his palm. He growled quietly and threw it aside. He picked up a blue coloured pencil up next, and filled in the swirls that decorated the page.

~~~

Roughly three hours had passed and Vegeta found that he had completed three (and a half) pages of colouring and one full sheet's worth of activities. He looked to the small clock on his bedside table and was surprised that so much time had passed. _This junk actually worked. Huh.. it's already 2 in the afternoon._

Vegeta stretched out and looked at the mess on his bed. Broken coloured pencils and markers were in pieces around him. He didn't _mean_ to break them, he was just in the lacking of self control today. He was also out of things to occupy him with. The colouring lasted a bit for him, sure, but three hours was a bit much. The prince needed to stretch, get some exercise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, the colouring book is based off an amalgamation of therapeutic books I've seen. And yes, the hugging thing was an actual activity in one, though I have forgotten the actual steps on how it said to hug. ;0
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	6. Sleep Will Be Our Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta ends the long day with a final lap of pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehehhgh
> 
> [I'll fix grammar errors asap!]
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter!! <3

But... Vegeta felt that he had experienced enough outdoor fun for today. Sleeping the day away is always an option, but he'd much rather avoid _them_ for as long as he could. The dreams. _I wonder if Kakarott's kid ever talked to him. Maybe I could... no. Later._ Vegeta wasn't ready to give in to his feelings, if he waited and kept his pride in shape, then Kakarott would be the one to crawl to him. The sayain pushed the pamplet and supplies off his bed and onto the floor, he puffed air out of his cheeks.

 _What pride? You have none left! Not that you had any to begin with! You've embarrassed yourself and what's left of your pathetic race, you are such a laugh! You call yourself a warrior?_  
"You're the only laugh here."  
_oooh~ Are you frightened Vegeta?_  
"Shut up. How dare you claim such a thing."  
_-Frightened that I've come to take everything away from you agai-_  
"I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!"  
_*silence*_  
"I can beat _you_ any day..."

Vegeta was standing now, pushing himself into the corner of his room. His breath came in and out in deep and short intervals, his eyes darted around the room to find the owner of the fading voice. There were no more remarks from the mocking tone, and Vegeta began to relax against the wall once he fell into his false sense of safety. Trying to identify something that isn't even there, knowing that it had to be in his head.. it scared him.

"I can't... take any more of this. I need to.. focus..stop thinking...about him. He can't hurt you.." He breathed out, calming himself. He threw his hands in the air around him and growled. "You can't act like this! You are strong and of royalty! You were not raised to be pathetic coward!" He stiffly walked over to a large rectangular bedroom window that rested on a wall in his room, pushed aside transparent curtains and looked up at the sky, and then down onto the lawn of Capsule Corp. It was much darker out now.

Vegeta had been planning to not tell Bulma about his "moments", but he was actually starting to consider it. It could help, but he didn't want to be seen as even weaker to the others, he did not want pity from them. "I'm not... weak. I'm not!" Vegeta felt another growl rise from his throat. He really needed to get out of here, go see someone.

 _Maybe Kakaro- No, definitely no._ But there wasn't anyone else he cared to be around. Bulma was probably out shopping with Trunks after she picked him up from school, and he did NOT want to participate in that. Looks like the itchy comfort of his sheets would have to occupy him.

Vegeta glanced at his clock once more, only to be surprised to find that another few hours had passed. That explained the dimming sky. He sighed and chose to retire for today. He had done absolutely nothing useful today, but he planned on seeing Kakarott tomorrow. He would take Trunks over to Chi-Chi's, and Kakarott should be there too, since he usually is. They would venture out to spar when the boys hung out, so Kakarott would be there ahead of time.

 _I need to fix this.. I...goddammit close your eyes and sleep already!_  
Vegeta groaned and settled on the bed, staying on top of the covers. Many hours had passed until Vegeta awoke to Bulma and Trunks marching through the door, the crinkling of shopping bags reached his ears, and their scents splashed comfort over his body. Before he knew it, he was lulled back to a dreamless sleep.


	7. Intrusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta has entered the Son household... le gasp
> 
> The sayain prince is taking a break from sorting out his problems by snooping instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter once again :0
> 
> [I'll fix grammar errors asap!]
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! :]

~~The next day

The pitter patter of excited feet rushed over. "Papa! I'm ready!" A small and eager Trunks ran up to his father, a tightly packed bag hanging by a strap looped over his shoulder. Vegeta looked down at the boy. _I should say something to him._

"Alright. Come on." _Good enough_  
"Right!" The kid smiled and followed.

Vegeta led the way to Chi-Chi's. It was a bit of a flight, but it was much faster than any other form of transportation. The harpy broke Kakarott's heart with their divorce. She had always tried to force a relationship between them, and with Kakarott being so gullible and innocent, he fell into an empty love. He really did care for her, just not in a fully compassionate way. Not like she wanted him to, too bad. The woman never deserved him anyway.

Before he knew it, he was standing in front of the Son household. Trunks tugged on his arm a bit and smiled before he went inside. The kid didn't even knock. Vegeta paused, he wanted to go inside, but guilt bit at him. _What if..what if Kakarott..no, he's too soft. Would he be pissed? His kid did say he was bent up about their last interaction..._

Vegeta took in a deep breath and followed his son inside, his arms crossed over his chest and his gaze sturdy but blank. Maybe he could just play it off, pretend that the restaurant _never_ happened. _All right, that's the plan, then._ Vegeta began to inspected the room for any other inhabitants. Trunks had already run off to find that kid, Goten, and no one else seemed to be in the living area besides himself. The sayain wanted to call out for his match, but instead kept his lips sealed and began to pace through the house. He looked around the kitchen, the only notable thing in the room being a plastic garbage bin filled with shattered porcelain dishes, bent and snapped silverware, and clear glasses. _What a waste.._

The sayain looked throughout the halls and rooms for any other living thing besides the boys, but found nothing, just dirty clothes piled on the bedroom floors. It felt odd to Vegeta, to be in Kakarott's house without a Kakarott in it as well. Goten was here, Vegeta knew this because he could hear the small duplicate and his own son plotting excitedly in their room. So why was it no other of age was present? _They couldn't have just left the runt alone? The harpy wouldn't dare, she is far too possessive and full of worry._

Vegeta had retreated back into the kitchen by now, his lower back pressed against the counter as he looked at the ground in thought. The foreign surroundings had him slipping out of ease. _This is asinine. Where is everyone? The woman isn't here, and neither is Kakarott! Where did they run off to? Leaving their runt alone? It's not normal. It better not be because of-_ Vegeta was snapped out of his confused thoughts suddenly, shock and alertness had his senses whipping into action when he heard a booming thud from outside. He jumped away from the counter and swung around in panic. _What the painted pink was THAT?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas for this work PLS comment! It would help a lot because I'm beginning to reach a dead end x0
> 
> Thank you all for your support and thanks a bunch for reading! <3


	8. Strong Static Between Stronger Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta's first encounter with Goku in weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I'll try to fix grammar errors asap!]
> 
> I hope you like the chapter!!

The sayain ran outside, not taking the time to push the front door out his way and instead charging through it. He sped through the yard, slipping on the wet grass on the way. He was preparing himself for threats, though trying to not give himself away to the possible threat. He rounded the house and almost came face first with a tree. Vegeta skidded to a stop, his body in a combat stance. 

His eyes gave away his shock, his mouth dropped open, but only for a moment, and he felt his heart and mind freeze over. Before the older sayain was a casual Goku, he had thick bags under his eyes, and stood before a pile of trees that had been cut from their bases. The others cobalt eyes took a few more moments to register the smaller warrior, too caught up in his work and sleep deprivation to notice the scent of the stiff prince. He looked over to Vegeta, then back to his trees, then back to Vegeta more cautiously than before.

"O-oh." Goku looked a bit confused.  
"Oh..?" Vegeta repeated.  
Silence hung in the air.  
"..Vegeta. What.. brings you here?"  
"The boy."  
"Riiight.." The hero nodded to himself, a small smile forming. "They get along great..." he muttered to himself.  
"What's with the trees, Kakarott?"  
"O-oh! Yeah uhm, Chi-Chi wanted me to get them for her. Firewood."  
"Why can't the woman do it herself?"  
"It's.. the least I could do.. for her."  
"Hn." Vegeta's face twisted to disgust.  
Goku sighed loudly and stared at the semi chopped trees, lost in thought.

Vegeta had regained his fearless stare by now, though he still couldn't control the adrenaline rush that flooded him from being around Kakarott for the first time in weeks. The taller fighter struggled to regain his smile, but his exhaustion failed him and it melted away quickly.

"You look awful, Kakarott."  
"Haha...yeah. I'm not at my best today."  
"I can see that."  
"Sorry. I-"  
"Don't be."  
"Wh-I uh-okay."  
_Kakarott is definitely acting different. Did that incident really affect him so much? Something like this has never upset him before.. Why should I care?_  
"Well.. I should probably finish chopping up this wood before Chi-Chi gets back."  
"Right..Where the hell is she anyway? I'd never have thought she'd leave her kin alone wi.. and unattended."  
"She left yesterday with her dad, she won't be back for a few days."

Vegeta looked at the trees and back to the taller sayain. _What do I..should I help him?_  
"Here, let me assist you." Vegeta walked over to Goku and reached a hand out to the ungrounded trees.  
"N-no, I got it, Vegeta. Thanks. It's okay."  
"O-ah. Right." The prince huffed.

Vegeta felt his face heat with frustration and embarrassment. He turned away to hide it, and began to walk back inside. Though he was soon stoped by pale hand that had suddenly grasped his shoulder.

"Wait, Vegeta. I wanted to say.." The taller cut himself off.  
"I'm listening, Kakarott."  
"I'm really sorry that I upset you. And for.. leaving you alone in the middle of our spar a few weeks ago."  
_There goes the plan._  
"I'll  forgive you this time, Kakarott. Only because the whole thing was... over exaggerated on my part." He sighed heavily with the words.  
"I know y- wait, really? Does that mean we can hang out again!?"

Silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always happy for any ideas anyone has to offer!! Ideas on how to carry on the fic would be greatly appreciated! <3
> 
> See ya sometime next week!


	9. I Need to Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time stands still yet the moments still pass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahhsjsjsjsjsj rip
> 
> [I'll try to fix any grammar errors asap!] <3
> 
> Thank you for the support thus far! I was shocked that this even got a single read!!  
> (/*3*)/

Soon the silence seemed to drag and Vegeta heard a deep exhale come from the other behind him. He turned around to face Goku and scrunched his nose, fighting the to urge laugh at the other's expression. The settled on a small smirk and nod as confirmation. Immediately Goku's face lit up, and a bright smile forced it's way onto his face. The shorter sayain noticed the excited twitch of the others hands, like he wanted to reached out to him, though the other quickly retracted his arms, not wanting to upset the prince. Goku looked happily and sweetly at the other sayain. 

Vegeta released a puff of built up air and smiled back. Only a small smile, but it was still a smile. You don't see those often. He lifted an arm and slowly brought it up to one of Goku's own. He looked cautiously at the other's expression, making sure if what he was doing was alright with the other.

Dark, yet bright colbalt eyes looked directly into Vegeta's own. They were both frozen, not knowing what to do or say. The faint shouts of Trunks and Goten could be heard from inside the house, aside from that it was silent. Vegeta felt at ease, his thoughts at bay. The weather was calm, nothing but a cool breeze whipped at his hair. He began to let his hand work it's way up to the other's shoulder, his hand caressing Goku's arm.

The prince couldn't lift his gaze off of his rival, it had been weeks and in that time his mind couldn't recreate the beauty that stood infront of him. _Calm down, don't give your hopes up. Stop being sentimental! Find an excuse to leave... or something!_ The shorter sayain slid his arm off the other's shoulder and cleared his throat, avoiding his gaze and fighting a weak.. blush? When he looked back he noticed that the taller warrior was in the same state he was.

"As much as I'm enjoying our... chat, Kakarott, I should go."  
"You should..?" His voice was quiet.  
"I expect to see you soon."  
"Right!" There's that smile again.  
"Trunks wanted to spend the night, so I'll leave him here with you."  
"Okey-dokey."  
"I'll see you later, Kakarott."  
"Okay.." His happy expression faded a little, but he still kept a smile. 

Vegeta looked the taller sayain over quickly once more before taking off. He desperately wanted to stay with the other but.. it might be too soon. _Stay bold. Be patient. Tolerate and wait._

~~  
Through the window, two boys eagerly stalked their fathers. Hands pressed up on the freshly cleaned glass, and their bodies smushed between the small crevice. One looked confused, the other looked determined. They both watched in silence as the transaction between their fathers ended and Vegeta took to the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to keep up with weekly updates but the growing lack of inspiration is fighting against me. I have one or two more chapters written/planned and am currently trying to produce more.
> 
> Any ideas or advice would help a lot! <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children are plotting  
> [Thanks for the inspiration]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is gonna be the last chapter for a little bit. Posting once a week is beginning to be too fast for me, so I'll try to make it once every 3 weeks to once a month. 
> 
> I've just been getting caught up in so much, with working on two other chapters/stories for other works, having to get four drawings a day into my schedule(which is impossible for me rn) and school is starting with a few weeks, I need to be able to afford the books and supplies. I won't let it get in the way of trying to continue this fic, it's just delaying it a bit.  
> _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
> This chapter is mostly dialogue..  
> Enjoy!  
> [I'll try to fix any grammar errors asap!]

"Hey..Trunks?" The small boy with jet black hair slid from the window and tossed himself onto a cushion that sat on the floor.  
"Yeah?" The older boy adorned with purple hair followed the other's actions.  
"What was that? Between our dads?"  
"I don't know. It was stupid, they look stupid."  
"Why's that?"  
"They are being awkward about.. something. They've never acted like this before! It's strange!"  
"Hmmm." The smaller cocked his head in thought.  
"What?"  
"Well, maybe they're trying to tell eachother something?"  
"Why didn't they just tell eachother then?!"  
"Well, mom said that sometimes it's difficult to say something too passionate."  
"especially when you're as stubborn and as stuck-up as my dad."  
"Do think they..?"  
"Like eachother? I don't know Goten, my dad and my mom.."  
"Oh yeah.."  
"Well, it's not like that anymore.."  
"What do you mean?!"  
"Well, they're still close, sure. It's just not like they used to be. I don't think they _like_ like eachother anymore. They're only still together because of me.."

Trunks looked down at the floor, ashamed. Goten quickly put a hand on his shoulder and threw him a reassuring smile.

"Because they care about you! They stayed a family so you could have the best! Two parents! My mommy and daddy aren't like that at all. My mom hates my dad. My dad had to leave the house."  
"Goten... that's awful."  
"No, I think it was for the best."  
"How so?"  
"Well, mom kept hurting dad, and he wouldn't fight back! She'd call him names like she does me sometimes... but then she'd threaten him and hit him! He wouldn't even try to defend himself!"  
"Why?"  
"Well.. I'm not sure, I think she's mostly upset about me."  
"I.."  
"It's alright, Trunks! My daddy is safe and lives far away! But he comes to visit me a lot!"  
"Yeah, your dad is great."  
"I know!"

They paused their conversation and looked at the ground in thought simultaneously. Goten was the first to get an idea.

"So, about our dads."  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you think like eachother? Like, _like_ like?"  
"I don't know. I've never seen my dad so flustered before."  
"Yeah, my dad has never been so awkward.."  
"Hn."  
"Maybe they need a little push!"  
"A push?"  
"Yeah! We can be their...what's it called... uhm..their m..matchy make..people."  
"Matchmakers..?"  
"Exactly!"  
"I don't know, Goten.."  
"Think about it, Trunks! If our dads got together we could be step brothers! We could even live together!"  
"Yeah but..my mom. I need to talk to her about dad. So I can find out for sure."  
"Oh yeah.. your mom cares a lot about you."  
"Could you.. come with me? Later?"  
"Sure! Maybe your mom could help us matchmake!"  
"It's worth a shot." The lavender haired boy shrugged.  
"Yeah!"

Trunks laughed a little before locking eyes with his younger half. "We have such great minds." Goten smiled widely and nodded in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas on how to continue this fic are well appreciated!!!


	11. Moms Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like 'bombs away'... Mom addition...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK BABY! for now... 
> 
> I was suddenly inspired to update a lot of my fics because I have built up a lot of chapters and inspiration for further plot..So here you are my lovelies! I will give more details about my situation at the end of this chapter, I don't want to burden anyone at the beginning of my revival.

_.....Trunks laughed a little and looked at his younger half. "We have such great minds." Goten smiled widely and nodded in agreement....._

~~later  
 It was night time now, the Son household was calm and quiet, the only notable noise being the sound of insects singing outside. As quiet as it was, no one was alseep. 

A stresed and sleep deprived Goku sat on the cold, tiled floor of the kitchen, lost in thought. Two boys with very alike minds continued to converse about their plans and play in the privacy of their room. Though within hours, the two would have fallen asleep, splayed out on the floor, covered in soft cusions and small blankets. And a longing Goku would be curled on his side, passed out on the kitchen tile another hour after.

The boys would then sleepily arise to retrieve midnight snacks from the kitchen, only to be surprised and concerned for the sayain passed out on the cold floor. They carry him to his bed gently, giving eachother nervous looks with every sad mutter the dad let out in his sleep.

~~Sometime in the morning

"Okay, Goten... now seems about right. Mom is usually up by now and I don't think dad will be home today." The older whispered.  
"Why?"  
"He's probably venting somewhere."  
"Okaaay, then let's go talk to your mom!"  
"sShH! You don't want to get us caught leaving, do you!?"  
"Sorrrry, Trunks..but my dad _is_ totally wiped out."  
"Let's just hurry and go!"  
"Riiight!"  
"Sssshhhh!"  
"Oh! Riiight!" Goten said softly this time.

The two boys hurried down the hall and out the door as quietly as they could. Once out in the cool morning breeze, they started to run. They ran until the house was no longer in sight and took to the sky. With the lovely, easy travel of flight, they soon landed at Capsule Corp. Instead of walking through the front door and past the check-in(which was probably closed at this hour) like a normal person, the two flew up to a window in the appropriate suite, opened it, and crawled into the building. They chose a window already in their living area, so it was easy enough to enter without most of the cameras spotting them. They both collapsed into a couch that adorned the large room and began to wait for their target to approach. 

"Truuuunks, this is SO boring."  
"Yeah.."  
"Let's do something!"  
"Like what?"  
"I donno... something that's not as boring as sitting in a dark room waiting for your mom to finish her makeup."  
"How about we turn on the television?"  
The smaller boy let out a groan that soon turned into a garble of strangled noises.  
"Right.."  
"How about we prank your mom! The element of surprise is on our side!"  
"That would ruin her mood, and then she wouldn't want to help us with our dads."  
"Oh...well, how about we..."  
"We..."  
"Uhm"  
_"Oh! What are you two plotting? And why are you sitting in a dark room all huddled like your planning something sinister? Turn some lights on!"_

And in a flash the room and connected halls were flooded with bright lights and the boys yelped with surprise and had to cover their eyes to stop them from melting.

"What-Who-? Grandma? What are you doing here?"  
"I live here, sweetie! You're so silly sometimes!" A blond woman stood in the room with them, an innocent smile plastered onto her face.  
"B-but why are you in this room?"  
"I've come to get your mother! She's been taking forever in here! Is there a secret surprise party going on in here that I didn't know about?"  
"No."  
"Aw, what a shame."  
"We came to talk to Trunks' mom so she can help us with something!" Goten chimed.  
"Oh, really? I guess I'll leave you two to it then! Just tell her to come find me when you're done, okay!"  
Before the boys could respond, Grandma Briefs had patted them on the head sweetly, her thick perfume nearly suffocating both of them, and left the room.

"Your grandma is super nice, Trunks!"  
"Yeah, she's great, but she's still weird."  
"In a nice kind of way!"  
"I mean, yeah. She is pretty nice. Too nice sometimes.."

 

....to be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am back. And am unsure how constant I can be with my updating, due to work, responsibilities, and IB.
> 
> My absence was caused by many things. At the beginning of my absence, my grandmother passed away, it was soul shattering for me because I had lived with her all my life.. and just two years after my mother passed away as well... and drama amoung friends...paperwork...funerals....and just overall uninspiration to continue writing tied me down and caused me great struggle and depression. But over my absence I have worked here and there on some of my fics, and now I'm slowly uploading and updating them all. This has all been very tough for a seventeen year old like me, and I'm very sorry for how long I have made you all wait. I cannot promise steady updates, but do know that I have not given up on any of my ideas.


End file.
